Game
by EternalRose
Summary: After ten years, you’d think one of us would have given up by now. No, the stupid red-haired idiot’s stubbornness is about as hard as his spikes - and they look pretty solid…


I have had enough.

That's right, enough!

I've been pushed too far over the edge, and I refuse to plunge into the icy depths of respite. If he thinks he can win, he has another thing coming.

You see, we've been playing this game for years. It's a secret though, and no-one else knows. To be honest, we don't even know we're playing it - we've never spoken to each other. Still, we abide by the rules of the game, which is simply to always be one step above the other.

After ten years, you'd think one of us would have given up by now. No, the stupid red-haired idiot's stubbornness is about as hard as his spikes - and they look pretty solid… sometimes I wonder if that's his real hair. He's always running his hands through it, like some weird compulsive habit. Speaking of weird, he has these weird black tatoos under his eyes. My mum says he's one of those 'punks'. Like that matters, all I care about is winning the game.

But no, he refuses to let me win. When I play music, he plays it louder, when I get a new top, he'll get the next, more expensive brand up. When I win a race in sports, he'll beat my record. I'll get a B in my test and he'll get and A - or so my mother says.

Well, this is final. I'm done. He can shove the game right up his -

There he was, striding towards me, eyes closed, listening to whatever was blasting through his headphones. The idiot wasn't even watching where he was walking. He made me so angry! Waltzing about the neighbourhood like he owned it. I didn't care if he had an ASBO or not, I wouldn't bow down to him.

I walked straight ahead, right in his path. He carried on coming towards me with his eyes closed, and I could faintly hear him humming.

This was it! I could finally win.

I sped up, staring hard at him. He peaked his eye open - a brief flutter of green, I would have missed if I'd blinked, then I was sure I saw him smirk. His lips definitely twitched upwards, but he was too far away to tell.

He drew closer, still I kept straight in his path. Then - he quickly stepped out of my way, eyes still closed as though he could sense where I was. I had hoped to catch him by surprise so he's fall flat on his face when trying to get out of my way or something, not coolly step out of my way like I was too insignificant to acknowledge. The stupid, giant and oversized hedgehog!

I listened, hoping to hear him stumble, to trip over his shoe laces or something.

That never happened.

"Watch where I'm walking," a deep, husky voice said.

I carried on walking. I must be getting sunstroke or something; he couldn't be talking to me; he never talked to me. Ever.

It was a rule.

"Hey, blondie!" he called. I perked up; their where no other blondes around apart from me. "I can see your underpants."

I gasped, quickly covering my rear with my hands and turning on the spot to hide myself. He wasn't laughing, but the daring glint in his eyes indicated amusement - at my expense.

_Damn it_, I mentally slapped myself on the head. He'd won that one. I'd give him that.

I scowled and dropped my hands, refusing to speak. At least, this was something I could win.

Axel leant against the wall lazily, then pointed his finger at his head. "I know you… you're that blonde kid who lives next door." For some reason he started laughing. "Roxas, right?"

I nodded. Inwardly, my heart leapt when he spoke my name… in that deep, _low_ growl. It sound strangely satisfying. I liked it. I liked it a lot, actually.

His smirk widened. "You're sisters pretty _cute_."

_Namine_.

But he didn't stop. "A lot like your mother. What do you call 'em? Mother-I'd-like-to-f-"

_Shut up! _

My fists clenched, he was purposefully trying to engage my anger, to make me loose. I wouldn't loose, not this time.

"She has a nice smile… and those legs…" He closed his eyes for effect.

The anger sizzled under my skin. _Breathe, Roxas, don't loose_.

He started laughing. "But unfortunately, there's someone else that's caught my eye."

I was about to burst, literally. Now I knew why Sora was constantly in detention for fighting - and the poor, unfortunate person who angered him, would be sent home.

Axel stared at me, as if waiting for me to speak. When I didn't, he chuckled. "I get it, Roxas. You're still playing."

My breath caught in my throat; he knew about the game. I had thought it was only my imagination… but he knew. He could just be tricking me into lowering my guard and I couldn't allow that.

"This isn't part of the game," he continued slowly, hedging closer. "I'm not playing anymore."

Stubbornly, I refused to speak; I'd make him play the game. He couldn't pick and choose when he wanted to play - it was a rule, he had to play. Even when he towered over me, green eyes alight with fire I refused to give in. But I couldn't help notice the faint glimmer of tiny speckled gold in his eyes… wait, I'd never been this close before. I was suddenly very aware of his hot, steamy breath on my face. The smell of mint and cigarettes filled my lungs.

"You're quite stubborn for a lil brat," he chuckled. "I hate to say it... but you're okay."

I didn't understand where he was going with this...

Axel smiled and then - then he kissed me. He _bloody_ kissed me! My hands were limp at my side, not sure of how to react. The kiss wasn't forceful, it was gentle... almost loving, something I hadn't expected from someone like Axel. He didn't seem the loving type. In fact that was one of the reason I hated him; I hated his so much all I thought about was how to beat him. How to make his life miserable. Yet when he kissed me, I could feel my heart racing and the heat rising to my face, from anger I told myself.

I was angry.

I was angry beyond words - and apparently actions.

Wasn't I?

"You win," he said, pulling away. He stared for a few seconds, smouldering eyes taking my breath away. "See you later, kiddo."

I watched wordlessly, as he winked, put on his headphones and continued walking down the street as if nothing had happened. He had planted his lips one mine and just left me... without supplying an explanation.

That_ bastard_.

He can't just go around kissing people! Moreover, me.

I can still feel his lips on mine.

And I had fallen for it long enough to still be stood here thinking about it, like he had wanted me to.

_Damn, I fell into his trap._

I'd lost - again.

That's it!

Game on.

Axel, you're going down.


End file.
